NWA World Title Tournament
era um supercard realizado na Filadélfia, Pensilvânia, pela promoção de wrestling profissional americana membro da NWA, Eastern Championship Wrestling (ECW), em 27 de agosto de 1994. O evento contou com um torneio para determinar um novo campeão para o então vago NWA World Heavyweight Championship. O comentarista do evento foi Joey Styles. Os destaques do evento foram ao ar no episódio de 29 de agosto de 1994 da ECW Hardcore TV, enquanto a final do torneio apareceu no lançamento de 2012 em um DVD da WWE chamado ECW Unreleased: Vol 1. O evento é conhecido pelo discurso dado pelo vencedor do torneio, Shane Douglas, ECW World Champion, que jogou o cinturão do NWA World Heavyweight Championship no chão e proclamou que o ECW Heavyweight Championship a partir daquele momento era um título mundial. O discurso de Douglas pressagiou o surgimento da ECW - rebatizada como Extreme Championship Wrestling logo após o evento - como uma promoção reconhecida nacionalmente e o contínuo declínio no poder e no perfil da NWA The Complete WWE Guide Volume Six. Lulu.com. O evento foi descrito pela WWE como "um dos incidentes mais controversos que já ocorreram em qualquer evento de entretenimento esportivo". Douglas descreveu seu discurso como "o momento decisivo para minha carreira" Paul Heyman on Shane Douglas and the birth of Extreme. Antecedentes O NWA World Heavyweight Championship foi o principal título reconhecido pelas promoções de wrestling profissional afiliadas à National Wrestling Alliance (NWA). No início dos anos 90, a maior afiliada da NWA na época foi a World Championship Wrestling. Em 1993, a relação entre a WCW e a diretoria da NWA começou a se deteriorar. Em setembro de 1993, a WCW se retirou da NWA e o NWA World Heavyweight Championship - detido por Ric Flair, funcionário da WCW - foi desocupado. Após o título ter ficado vago por vários meses, Dennis Coralluzzo, membro do conselho da NWA, propôs a realização de um torneio para coroar um novo campeão mundial da NWA. Tod Gordon e Paul Heyman - o proprietário e booker da afiliada da NWA, Eastern Championship Wrestling (ECW) - escreveram ao conselho de administração propondo que a ECW sediaria o torneio, uma vez que teve mais exposição televisiva do que qualquer outra afiliada da NWA. O conselho de administração aceitou a proposta. Aparentemente sem o conhecimento do conselho de diretores, Gordon e Heyman - que anteriormente haviam tido desentendimentos com Coralluzzo - planejaram usar o torneio para se separar publicamente da NWA e assim fazer o trampolim da ECW para a proeminência. Gordon e Heyman se aproximaram de Shane Douglas, o planejado vencedor do torneio, que concordou com seu plano. Evento O evento contou com um torneio de oito homens pelo título vago. O torneio começou com 2 Cold Scorpio derrotando Chris Benoit em uma "demonstração aérea" usando um inside cradle, seguido por 911 acabando com a "surpresa" da noite, Doink the Clown, com uma série de chokeslams. Dean Malenko derrotou o wrestler japonês Osamu Nishimura via submission, enquanto Shane Douglas, então ECW World champion, derrotou Tazz via roll-up. Nas semifinais, 2 Cold Scorpio derrotou 911 via count-out após o 911 ser distraído por Douglas. Enquanto Douglas na outra semi-final derrotou Dean Malenko depois de dois piledrivers. Na luta final do torneio, Douglas derrotou 2 Cold Scorpio depois de um Belly to Belly Suplex. Depois de ser apresentado ao NWA World Heavyweight Championship, Douglas começou a fazer um discurso de aceitação antes de jogar o cinturão de forma surpreendentemente, em vez disso, conquistar o cinturão do ECW Heavyweight Championship, proclamando-se campeão mundial da Extreme Championship Wrestling 2 Cold Scorpio vs Shane Douglas nwa-world-heavyweight-title-tournament-finals . O evento também foi programado para receber uma tag team match pelo ECW Tag Team Championship entre as duplas de campeões do Public Enemy defendendo Cactus Jack e Terry Funk. Depois que Funk se retirou do evento, Mikey Whipwreck foi anunciado como seu substituto. Cactus Jack e Whipwreck passoaram a marcar uma virada histórica sobre The Public Enemy, com Whipwreck pinnando Rock via um roll-up. Consequências right|thumb|200px Dennis Coralluzzo foi entrevistado imediatamente após o evento, referindo-se às ações de Douglas como "uma desgraça" e afirmando que ele iria se mudar para ter Douglas despojado de ambos os títulos. Há relatos conflitantes sobre se Coralluzzo estava ciente de que Douglas pretendia jogar o cinturão no chão ou não. No episódio de 29 de agosto de 1994 da ECW Hardcore TV, Tod Gordon fez uma promo afirmando que a Eastern Championship Wrestling havia se retirado da NWA, tinha sido renomeada para Extreme Championship Wrestling e reconheceria Shane Douglas como seu campeão mundial. O ECW Tag Team Championship e o ECW Television Championship também foram rebatizados como ECW World Tag Team Championship e ECW World Television Championship The Public Enemy vs. Cactus Jack & Mikey Whipwreck - ECW Tag Team Championship Match. O NWA World Heavyweight Championship permaneceu vago até 19 de novembro de 1994, quando Chris Candido venceu outro torneio em Cherry Hill em Nova Jersey, organizado pela Smoky Mountain Wrestling. As ações de Douglas foram descritas como "matando a credibilidade do título para sempre". Resultados derrotou Doink the Clown |stip2 = Quartas de final |time2 = 1:57 |match3 = Dean Malenko derrotou Osamu Nishimura via submissão |stip3 = Quartas de final |time3 = N/A |match4 = Shane Douglas derrotou Tazz |stip4 = Quartas de final |time4 = N/A |match5 = 2 Cold Scorpio derrotou 911 via count-out |stip5 = Semi-finais |time5 = N/A |match6 = Shane Douglas derrotou Dean Malenko |stip6 = Semi-finais |time6 = N/A |match7 = Cactus Jack e Mikey Whipwreck derrotaram The Public Enemy © |stip7 = Tag team match pelo ECW Tag Team Championship |time7 = 14:04 |match8 = Shane Douglas derrotou 2 Cold Scorpio |stip8 = Final do torneio pelo NWA World Heavyweight Championship |time8 = 12:00 }} Chaveamento Ver também *ECW World Heavyweight Championship *NWA World Heavyweight Championship Links externos *Paul Heyman on Shane Douglas and the birth of Extreme Referências Categoria:Torneios Categoria:Torneios da NWA Categoria:Torneios realizados em 1994